


Found

by Jcat06172



Series: Zikaron (Memory) [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcat06172/pseuds/Jcat06172
Summary: Ziva and Tony find eachother again. Fluffy part 3, same song as the other two.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> This was written near Canada, part three. Fluffy at the end.
> 
> UPDATE WITH A SPOILER: I SOOOOOO CALLED IT SHES BACK ON NCIS (sort of) THAT EPISODE HAD ME SCREAMING!!!!!!!!

He thought she was gone forever.  
He searched.  
Years and years, but no sign.

He stayed in Paris.  
Ziva loved it there.  
Tali was attending an international school.

She was fluent in French, English and Hebrew.  
Ziva would be proud.  
Tali was 14 now.  
11 years since Ziva had gone.

They had been 11 years of hell.  
There wasn't a single second when he wasn't thinking of her.

He wore her necklace always.  
It was all he had left of her.

And then he saw her,  
Caught by the light.  
His beautiful Ziva.

She hadn't changed at all.  
He didn't care that people were staring.  
He had found her.

Ziva turned around,  
and saw him.

His eyes were desperate with need.  
She imagined that her own expression was much the same as his.

She stopped running from her fears.  
And instead,  
Ziva ran to Tony.

He caught her in his arms,  
holding her tightly.

He was afraid that if he let go,  
she would disappear again.

Their lips crashed together.  
It was messy, unpracticed.

They were together again  
and that was all that mattered.

They found each other,  
and suddenly everything was okay again. 


End file.
